mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiki Masami
Appearance Kiki is slightly above average height with short-cut green hair and green eyes. She's built slenderly with unusually large breasts for her age. She isn't very athletic, despising P.E. class with a passion. Personality Kiki is a very quiet and introverted person, focusing mainly on day-to-day tasks and not as much of what others think of her. Her grim and moody disposition often puts people off, but upon meeting Shizuko, she has become a much more open and verbal person. She for a long time held a grudge against Shou because of her childhood, but eventually due to becoming more friendly was able to become pseudo-friends with him, and even tell him that she still has feelings for him. After becoming closer to Shizuko, Kiki has become a big influence on the group and stands to be the voice of reason. History 'Act I' 'Childhood' When Kiki was young, she was a cheerful and energetic child, yet timid and a bit of skeptic. She was a childhood friend with Shou and had a crush on him. Though, due to her timid nature she was too shy to say anything. One fateful evening she, Shou, and a few others met at an old abandoned building in the Industrial District. Shou and Kiki broke in, then accidentally caused an explosion in the basement, causing the whole building to ignite. Shou, scared for his life, abandoned Kiki inside and escaped, waiting momenta rily for Kiki before leaving entirely. Kiki was trapped by some debris, which made a gash on her leg. She eventually escaped, but never forgot the day, She still has nightmares about the event. This event shaped her personality for the future and also left a physical scar on her thigh. Witches' Awakening Arc Kiki works at the Electronics Shop down the street from the Florist and was introduced to the group through Shizuko after Shizuko started working at the electronics store. She never completely believed what the group said about the existence of magic and witches, and mostly only kept contact with Shizuko. While she was generally skeptical of their claims, part of her refusal to believe them was that Shou was the one leading the group. Anisa Arc After a few weeks, she ended up confronting Shou about the fire during the first rehearsal of Naked Angels, punching him, showing him her scar, and then kissing him. She said that she couldn't forgive him yet, but some day she knew she'd be able to. That same night, Kiki confessed her romantic feelings to Shizuko, who decided to try going on a date with her. Their date ended up being at the dojo where Shizuko lived, up in the mountains. Kiki had prepared some desserts for her and Shizuko to eat. After their snack, Kiki ended up kissing Shizuko, and the two decided that they would stay together. For the time being, they kept their relationship a secret, although Rino nearly caught them in the hot spring and Emiri saw them cuddling together in their sleep. The next morning, Anisa attacked. It was Kiki's first time seeing true magic, and she was distraught by Shou's sudden death and Shizuko's injuries. After the group returned from the mountains, Kiki discovered that Akio was also dating Shizuko. Kiki initially decided to keep quiet, but upon discovering that the date between Akio and Shizuko would fall upon the attack by Walpurgisnacht, she demanded that Shizuko move the date one day earlier, so she could enjoy it with Akio. Upon Walpurgisnacht's attack, Kiki found herself directly in danger of the witch's onslaught. The train Kiki was on was knocked from its rails, hurting her. Luckily, Hiroko arrived and carried her to the hospital. Kiki was treated, but was left wondering if she just got lucky and if all the people she rode the train with survived. Act II Four years later, Kiki is now living with Shizuko, having decided to solidify their relationship. Kiki attends college, but has yet to decide on a major. She no longer works at the electronics shop. Lately she's become odd friends with Shiori. Relationships Shizuko Kamitsuki Kiki and Shizuko are romantic partners. Kiki enjoys Shizu's company, personality, and body. She does not consider herself attracted to anyone but Shizuko, and is okay with that. The two met when Shizuko entered the electronics shop for the first time, and they got closer once they became coworkers. Shou Nobunaga Shou was Kiki's first crush, but after the warehouse incident, she never spoke to him for four years until he wandered unexpectedly back into her life. She eventually promised that someday she would forgive him, but Shou's demise meant she never got the chance to tell him. Hiroko Mitsuhoshi Kiki wasn't familiar with Hiro much until Hiro rescued her from Walpurgisnacht. After that, Kiki did her best to get close to Hiro, but Hiro's subsequent college studies made that hard to do. Shiori Nakae Kiki met Shiori in a store. Shiori immediately started hitting on Kiki, causing Kiki to snark at her advances. Shiori ended up giving Kiki her number, and later the two met for lunch. Kiki began to pity Shiori a bit. Trivia * Kiki appears briefly in the fanfiction Oh Mister Nobunaga. Actually, it's mostly her breasts. * Kiki has a younger sister, Ayako Masami. * Kiki's family lives in the fancier middle class homes in the Agricultural District, and takes the train to work. * Kiki attended West High. * Kiki's breasts are national monuments. * Kiki was supposed to be her family name and Masami her given name, but confusion happened along the way and her name is now reversed from what it was intended to be. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters